Braille
by volk-krosh
Summary: Oneshot with Shizuru and Natsuki, both in bed. Warnings: Shoujoai, smut, unbetaed but spell checked. Reviews are highly appreciated.


A sweet scent on her nose, a warm feeling on her cheek, she could feel the steady movement the soft flesh beneath her provoked, she could feel the even waves of air reach her hair and slowly but surely ruffled it.

She refused to allow reality strike her full force just yet, she wished for nothing but to remain on this ethereal world that lays between reality and dream, the land of happiness. The land of pure bliss and unconscious pleasure.

_The land of the blessed._

She slowly recovered her senses, one at the time.. first there was smell, she didn't care to identify the sweet fragrance that gently caressed her nose, she would enjoy it as it hovered around and inside her...

Then there was touch, she felt the smoothness beneath her own body, she sank on the warmth it so generously provided her with... she thought of caressing the ocean of delicate skin she now knew she laid on, but instead she chose to continue to submerge herself in the sensation, the frail reality her lack of conscience granted her...

And then... then there was sight... though she refused to leave her self-indulged cocoon of unreality, she forced herself to open her eyes... and the vision she was rewarded with was worth the speckle made on the glass of her pleasure. A soft white mount, so supple, so tender, so sweet... it pleaded to be claimed by her _and only her_... to which she could only comply in the most graceful way... having it only an inch away she neared it, she caressed it with her nose, slowly making her way to it's top, then she kissed it, closing her eyes again, she wished to taken the image of it in so badly she knew her sight would not be enough, yet she not once acted rushed, she took her time placing her lips on every spot, engraving it's shape and texture deep inside her mind, she then allowed her lips to barely part form each other thus permitting the entrance of a sweet pebble of flesh into her mouth...

And then... then there was taste... she embraced it with her lips, quivered it with her tongue, and when she suckled on it, there was a sign, the first so far she noticed that the owner of this superb mount of flesh and nerves was now if not fully awake, awake enough to feel and appreciate the fruit of her work... she continued her careful delighting ministrations on the object of her affection for only a couple of minutes more before she felt a light hand stroke her hair and eventually grab a hold of her neck. Her instincts lead her well.

She stopped for a moment, not quite sure why simply wanting to admire her work. This allowed for her yielding lover to fetch her conscience back somehow, but right before she could utter a word, before she could hide behind the unnecessary mask of cleverness she spoke, only a few hours before they had shared an incredible moment, but as many others this had been one where it was the now laying woman beneath her who had provided her with every form of pleasure known between the two of them, it was her as usual who had been the lead performer of their act of love.

And now, as they discovered a new side to themselves, it was Natsuki the one to calmly ask in the softest tone _"Please Shizuru... allow me to read the secret Braille written upon your skin, I want nothing but to make it my own..."_

The older yet incredibly beautiful woman was unable to reply with words to what her love had asked, she merely took her kindly by the back of her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss…

_This was the morning to their "white day"_

_Just one more prove of their love to write down on the invisible journal of their days_

_-------------------------------------------------_

Against all odds, I keep writing... and for what I think is the very first time I've done something that actually describes a scene exactly the way my mind kept hammering me it should be... Anyway, hope you like...

Thank you readers, and thank you even more reviewers!!


End file.
